degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Lauzon
Leo Lauzon formerly worked at The Dot and formerly attended Toronto University He is friends with Andre. He was arrested for brutal violence and abuse as of Better Man. Character History Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, he successfully stops another man from stealing Alli's phone. They go back to a coffee shop that he works at, and he encourages Alli to not give up on Paris, but to learns the ropes of a different country. He reveals to Alli that if she needs a guide around Paris, then she can come back anytime to the coffee shop, which leaves her smiling. In My Own Worst Enemy, Alli goes to the coffee shop Leo works at to flirt with him, which Jenna Middleton teases Alli about being at the shop all day just to see him. Alli eventually asks him out herself, and he accepts. Leo and Alli go on their date, which Alli also hopes to use to help boost her grade since they would be visiting the area she gave her report on, but Leo thinks she was using him to do her homework. He leaves Alli on their date, and she tries to win him back. She tells him she liked him so much and she just wanted him to like her back. Leo forgives her and gives her a second chance. In About A Girl, Leo sends Alli flowers, as he and Alli are officially a couple. He invites her over to his house for dinner, but she decides to bring Jenna and Connor with her, so that they could double date. Leo is confused by this, but Alli lies, saying that Connor and Jenna were having relationship problems and she thought they should be around others. The dinner goes well until Connor interprets one of Leo's sentences about having sex in the park, and he claims that he never wants to have sex and that he and Jenna are here so that Alli and Leo wouldn't be having sex. Alli later apologizes to him, but Leo says that nothing could ruin their relationship, no matter how fast they move. Leo speaks French to her, and they kiss. In Cannonball, Leo and Alli have been spending a lot of time together, and things are going well between them. When Alli tells him that they can't hang out since Jenna needs her, Leo looks disappointed, but he agrees to set Jenna up with a friend of his. The double date does not go well since Leo's friend creeps Jenna out, and Alli had not informed Jenna that they were going on a date instead of having girl's night. In Honey, Alli is sad since her Paris trip is coming to an end, which means she will have to leave Leo soon. Alli sees Leo at work and shares her worries about Adam, but also starts talking about a long-distance relationship. Leo goes back to work to avoid talking to Alli. Alli later shows up unannounced at Leo's apartment, yelling at him about he wanted her to fight for him. The two begin making out and move to Leo's bed, before Leo's grandparents catch them together. The conversation is awkward, but his grandparents seem to approve of Alli when she says they are in love, as they remind his grandparents of themselves. Leo reveals that he would transfer to Toronto University for her, and Alli is ecstatic. They leave for the school's dinner, but they shows up late, which hurt Alli's grade. Alli announces to Jenna that Leo plans to move, and she comments that they are moving too quickly. Leo manages to convince Madame Cliquet not to deduct points from Alli's grade, and they kiss. Alli and Leo leave the dinner, and they put a lock together on a bridge that was seal their fate as a couple forever. However, Alli gets a text from Dallas saying, "Counting down the days until you get back. Call me." Leo takes the phone, sees the message, and assumes that Dallas is the reason why Alli wanted to break up. Leo grabs her wrist, hurting her, and Alli fights him, trying to get her phone back. Leo angrily walks away. On the bus ride home, Alli is crying, and Jenna notices that something is wrong with her arm. Alli reveals they broke up and blames herself, but Jenna tells her that it isn't an excuse. Alli can't wait to get out of Paris and away from Leo. In Young Forever, Alli gets a text from Leo and ignores it. In This Is How We Do It, Alli mentions that she has a date that night, which turns out to be with Leo. The two are ecstatic to see each other, and Leo twirls her, before they begin to kiss. When Alli reveals to Jenna and Clare that her date was with Leo, they are upset, with Jenna calling him insane and that he can't be trusted. Alli and Leo are later at The Dot, and they try to figure out how they are going to make this work. Leo promises to not lose control again, and convinces Alli to stay with him, despite the fact that she needed to get back to school. In You Got Me, Leo is helping Alli with her homework, and she gives him a book for when he starts university and tickets to her school dance. He gets angry when Alli reveals she told her friends about when he hurt her, and he decides not to go the dance. However, Leo does turn up to the dance and meets Dallas, whom he recognized from the text message that Dallas sent to Alli in Paris. Leo agrees to help Dallas set up the sound system, which makes Alli happy. However, Alli's friends are still acting cold to Leo until he dances with both Clare and Jenna, and manages to pass the "friend test". In Who Do You Think You Are, Leo is seen in the coffee shop at work when Alli walks in. Alli says that she has to cancel their date because she has to study with Clare so she can get into her university she wanted to go to in Massachusetts. Leo accuses her of leaving him after all he's been through to follow her to Canada. She explains to Leo that it's her dream to go to this university. Leo is angry and tells her that he thought he was her dream and walks away. Later, Alli comes by the coffee shop and asks to talk to him privately. They walk behind a building and she explains that she's sorry. Alli shows Leo applications to come to a college in Massachusetts, so that they can be together. She explains that she already started to fill them out and that he can work in a coffee shop in Massachusetts, as well. Leo asks her if she thinks he's stupid and all he can do is work in a coffee shop and he also asks her this because she started filling out his applications. Alli tries to apologize again, but Leo gets mad and slaps her across the face. He instantly regrets what he did and tries to apologize, but Alli yells at him that she never wants to see him again. She walks away, leaving an angry Leo behind. In Barely Breathing, Leo sends Alli balloons and an apology letter for hurting her but she doesn't accept the balloons or the letter and throws them in the garbage. Later, Leo shows up at her school interrupting a conversation she was having with Clare and begs her to let him talk to her. She explains that Leo can't just show up at her school and he admits he's sorry but she points out that he said he would never hurt her again and he did. He begs her to stay, saying that he will follow her anywhere but Alli says that she's not going to be that girl that lets her boyfriend abuse her over and over again. When Leo confesses that he loves her Alli points out that he wouldn't have hurt her, then. Alli tells Leo that he has serious rage issues and that he needs help. Leo says he can't get help without her and he also mentions that he's "broken" and begs her to "fix him". Alli says she has her SAT's and walks away from Leo and leaves him behind as he continues to cry. Alli approaches Leo at The Dot and asks if she can talk to him. She tells Leo that they have something special and he needs therapy for his anger issues and he agrees to get it. Alli tells Leo she still wants to go to MIT and he explains that it's her dream and that he doesn't want to stand in her way. Alli asks Leo to make a promise that if he gets upset he will talk to her because if he abuses her one more time she explains that she's gone and he will get no more chances. Leo says she has his word and Alli tells him not to let her down again and Leo agrees he won't and kisses her hand. In Black Or White, Leo does not make an appearance but is mentioned by Alli when Clare asks how Leo and Alli worked out their problem so Clare may try to fix things between her and her boyfriend, Eli. Alli explains that her and Leo just "talked a lot". In The World I Know, Leo brings Alli coffee and a birthday present, while revealing that he is being deported in 24 hours since his credits did not transfer to TU. Alli becomes determined to find a way to keep him there. Alli decides to skip class to spend as much time as possible she has left with Leo. Alli shows up to Leo's work at The Dot, and smacks him on his butt, which she claims she couldn't resist. They kiss, and she convinces him not to talk about their situation for the day and to blow off work that afternoon. Later, they are in the forest, lying on each other, and Leo says he wants to hold onto this memory for their "perfect romance". Leo tells her that he thinks it would be better for them to break up than to try and maintain a long-distance relationship which will eventually dissolve because of their distance. Despite Alli's claims they can make a long distance relationship work, he thinks a break up on a high note will be best. He leaves her with a flower and a kiss. Later that night, Leo calls her at midnight, only to find that Alli has been crying. He calls to wish her a happy birthday, and she proposes to him over the phone. Alli leaves school to get married the next day. Leo asks her if she is getting cold feet, but she reveals that she didn't expect to get married with no dress, no ring, and no friends or family by her side. Leo gives her a ring and veil, and they leave to get married. After they are married, Alli tells Leo she needs to get back to school, and she invites him to birthday dinner later, though she does not want to tell her parents about their marriage. She says they would kick her out, and she rejects the idea of moving in with Leo since she is not ready to leave home yet. Leo then claims she must be ashamed of him and believing to be married to him a mistake. When Allie tells him to just breathe, he asks if she is trying to counsel him. Allie then insists she is trying to help him and he screams that he doesn't need her help and slaps her. She tries to calm the situation, saying she knows this isn't him, but he begins violently beating her again and again while Allie begs him to stop. Eventually, she falls out of the car and onto the nearby pavement, breaking her arm. As she lies on the ground bruised and beaten, Leo takes off in the car and abandons her there. In Better Man, Alli is making a statement to the police about her attacker, and she lies to cover for Leo. After Alli talks to the police, Leo texts her, saying that they need to talk. Alli confesses to Jenna that Leo was the one who attacked her. Alli is later looking at pictures of her and Leo on the computer and at the damage Leo did to her face. She glances at her phone to see that Leo had called 53 times. Alli admits to Jenna that she was right, as she could not love someone that did this to her. Alli calls Leo, who is frantic in his behavior, and tells him she wants an annulment. She makes the comment that it is perfect, to which Leo says then he would go away. Leo tells her that he needs her, and he yells at her that it is different this time. Alli responds that she wants her life back, but Leo says that he refuses to live without her. The next day at school, Leo continues to harass Alli by sending her abusive text messages, including that he is even outside of the school, which drives Alli to hiding in the bathroom. Jenna and Clare find her and call the police on Leo. Alli confirms to the police that Leo was the one who attacked her, and Leo is arrested and taken to jail. She cries as he is taken away. Trivia *Leo has appeared in 9 episodes, but is mentioned in Young Forever and Black Or White. *He is abusive, which is shown during the course of his relationship with Alli, when he grabbed her to the point of bruising her and slapping her. Even after claiming to be given professional help, he still gave in to his temper and beat Alli when she would make him angry. *He transferred to Toronto U to be close to Alli. *Leo is the fifth physically abusive boyfriend on Degrassi. The other four were Scott, Rick, Bobby, and Vince. *Both times he and Alli broke up were due to him being abusive. * He is the second Leo in the Degrassi franchise. The first was Leo Davies. *He attends Toronto University with Alli's first ex-boyfriend, Johnny, but they have never met. Quotes *"Love isn't looking at each other, but in the same direction." (About A Girl) *"Get out, you want me to leave?" (Honey) *"You think I'm a stupid guy?" (Honey) *"You told me I was your dream." (Who Do You Think You Are) *"MIT's your dream. I don't want to stand in your way." (Barely Breathing) *"I know. You're right but I can't do it without you. I'm broken Alli, fix me." (Barely Breathing) *"I cannot live without you, Alli. I won't." (Better Man) *(text) "I know you love me. You won't report me." (Better Man) Relationships *Alli Bhandari **First Relationship: ***Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (1304) ***Break Up: Honey '(1307) ****Reason: Alli got a text from Mike Dallas and Leo read it. He got angry and abused Alli by grabbing her arm and hurting her. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'This Is How We Do It (1309) ***Break Up: Who Do You Think You Are (1313) ****Reason: Leo loses his temper and slaps Alli when he finds out she filled out his college applications, because he thinks Alli thinks that he is incapable of doing it himself. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: Barely Breathing (1314) ***Married as of The World I Know (1317) ***Marriage annulled as of Better Man (318) ****Reason: Leo was arrested for brutal violence and abuse toward Alli. Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi Adults